The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Construction Set
The Elder Scrolls Construction Set is designed for the player to edit and create new content in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. The CS (Construction Set) can both be a basic and advanced tool, depending on what you plan to do. With it, you can do anything, from creating your own dimension, dungeon, or even city to adding a new NPC or house. You can totally revamp the game, with or without help. If you have the computer editing know-how, then feel free to create a new race, new bodies (such as body adjusters for fitness, bust, legs, height etc), classes and Birthsigns. Make the Imperial City become more modern, end a city such as Anvil, recreate Morrowind - you could even change the Main Quest so as it suits you! Construction Set in "The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim" Game director Todd Howard stated that there will be a construction set in "The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim". Although not many detailes where given about its realese, Todd said his team is making every possible thing for it to be released at the same time as the game, but as a separate download. As of how the contruction set will work, Todd said that it will be similar to the oblivion construction set, but with better tools so that modders can make better mods. He also said that the contruction set was a very powerful tool and that he couldn't wait to see what the community will do with The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. The construction set will only be available for PC users. Download The construction set itself has been removed from the download page on the main site, and you may download it here, or otherwise from another fileshare site. Tips One thing you must be very careful about is the use of a dirty mod. This is a mod which conflicts with another mod. (Obviously, if you don't plan on downloading other mods, or uploading your own, this shouldn't be a problem) Basically what this is, let's say you've nudged a rock, or torch accidentally, or even on purpose, in the case that the mod you're downloading doesn't have that item nudged, it conflicts with your modded game, and thus will not work. This is also very important to remember when making and uploading mods for others to use. Examples One good example of the powers of the construction set is the mod, called Nehrim - at Fate's Edge. This particular mod has been in development for four years and completely revamps the game. From The Site:This is a fan-developed game with the aspiration to be able to compete with full-grown commercial RPGs. With an estimated playing time of 50 hours, over 60 Quests and thoroughly synchronized dialogues by professional voice actors, new weapons, armor, spells, races, models, video-sequences, specially composed new music and much more, this does not seem that far-fetched. The CS has even got it's own wiki, inwhich their many tutorials can tell you everything you need to know.br Category:Oblivion Features